One Shot Left
by MyBrokenHeart123
Summary: Guys this is a book of one-shots I write when I'm bored. This will be my most updated story so enjoy it! Might be something happy. Might be something depressing. For once, my fingers write, not my mind. There's One Shot Left for me to get it right.*Includes Minecraft Youtubers
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Remember and Forget**

I, Jason was scared and alone in silence.

But silence was something I couldn't hear back then. Locked in a cage, no escape, getting yelled at by my dad. Now here I am, on the top of the world. But yet…. I still remember everything. The blood. The screams. The pain. It was all my fault.

I wasn't from here, I was from a place far, far away. I wish I could have saved them…. but I didn't. It was out of my hands, yet, with my hands.

I remember my dad yelling at me that I'm a freak of nature for becoming what I was. What I still am.

There's always something thats impossible to forget.

And that was what it would be.

[...]

"_Let me out!" I had cried, my hand grasping the cold bars that I was trapped behind. "I didn't mean to! I swear!"_

"_Don't struggle." Was the only reply I had received. _

"_Mom!" I had screamed. "Mom I'm sorry!" The tears started to come out faster than they already had._

"_You killed her!" My father yelled, finally losing his cool. "She tried to help you every time that your powers got out of control! Now look what you did to her! She's gone!"_

"_I didn't mean to.." I murmured, my voice trailing off._

"_Well, I didn't mean to won't get you anywhere!" He snapped._

[...]

I close my eyes, and a lone tear falls onto my glove covered hand.

This wasn't the first time I had remembered what I have done. No matter where I am… I'll never forget the screams of my name.

'_Jason! Help! MAKE IT STOP! JASON!'_

'_He-makeitstop! Makeitstopstop STOP!'_

'_Fix him Jason! YOU DID THIS!'_

My head bolts up. I did this to them. My entire planet…. gone. I wiped out my race because I couldn't control it. The monster that I was. The monster that I am.

"Jason?" The voice ripped me out of my thoughts, and on instinct I reached for my helmet and popped it on.

"Ya Sky?" I ask, while at the same time checking to make sure that every part of skin was covered.

"Me and the guys were wondering if you wanted to go squid slaying with us…. so…. do you want to go squid slaying with us?" Sky questioned.

"Sure."

_Anything to get my mind off it._ I wanted to say instead. _Anything to forget it._ I want to tell him. _Anything but killing!_ I wanted to beg him. But I didn't. Because I didn't want to remember.

* * *

><p>"That was fun." Ty said, wiping the oh-so-familiar substance off his diamond sword with a cloth.<p>

_Fun? Hurting living things is fun to you?_

"Well guys, I'm gonna head back home." I told them, my heart yearning for everything I had slade.

"You sure? We're going out to eat if you want to come."

_Eat, meaning take my helmet off._

"Na, I'm good."

_I'm not good._

_Never._

* * *

><p>My helmet to the side, and my gloves in my hands.<p>

My hands. Black. Pure black.

'_HELP US!'_

'_JASON! STOP!'_

"I'm sorry!" I yell.

[...]

_I could've controlled it, but it was too much. The withering effect was destroying the bars. My dad had left, but not before losing it, saying that I was a monster. Slapping me._

_I was losing control. More than he had. Back then I didn't have the suit. My entire body was changing. I wasn't me. It wasn't me, I swear. _

_I had let out one single scream. That was all I remember happening before the transformation._

_I was no longer Jason._

_I was now the Wither._

_But I have to say, I'm happy I don't remember it. I don't remember killing them._

_But yet at the same time, I did._

[...]

I was slowly losing it.

It had been years. Years, since it had happened, but I remember it as clear as day. I wish I hadn't woken up to see the mess I made. The blood on my hands. The bodies on the ground. I would have rather been stuck in that cage forever than to have killed them.

I may not remember the screams. But the Wither had.

Sadly, that Wither was me, and withering was what I did.

I wanted to stop it. I wanted it to end. I wanted the blood gone and the screams to stop but they wouldn't. I wanted to wake up and have had it all been a sick nightmare.

I hate blood. I hate killing. I hate hiding. But it was worth it. I was protecting my friends wasn't I?

But I know it was about to end.

* * *

><p>"Jason ready to take on the Wither?" Ty asked me one more time.<p>

_No_! I was terrified. Terrified for my life.

"For the final time Ty, Yes!" I snapped, managing to keep a smile on my face. If I was ready, I was ready to face a mouse. When humans spawned the Wither, they didn't care _how_ they spawned a Wither, they're just happy they spawned a Wither.

But when they spawned a Wither, they teleported the closest Wither.

I'm a Wither.

Ty and Mitch started to place the soul sand.

Then they placed the first head.

_No!_ I wanted to scream.

Then they placed the second head.

_I won't!_ It'll teleport the closest Wither.

Then they placed the third head.

_Please!_ I don't want to hurt them.

But it was out of my control.

I wish that it wasn't.

I let out a scream as it took control, and he was teleported to the place where the statue had been.

_With that he lost control._

_In the end he took a new name. A new form._

_For he was forced to remember._

_Again._

_And again._

_All Jason wished was that he had the capability to forget._

_But he didn't._

**_~MyBrokenHeart123_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just A Voice**

Fear was a word. A word. That was all. It wasn't something that made you crawl under your bed and cry, Sky told himself.

_Or was it?_

The voice. Not again.

"Leave me alone or I'll be stuck in here longer." He hissed at the voice.

_You need to calm yourself from the rage Sky._

"How am I supposed to if every time I get someone to trust me, you go around and ruin it!" He snapped.

_Sky don't take your anger out at me. I'm stuck here. Same as you._

"Shut up Ciel!"

_Why you named me that I'll never know._

"It was the first thing that came to my mind!"

_You gave me your name but in French._

"YOU SHOULD JUST BE HAPPY I GAVE YOU A NAME!" Sky screamed in reply.

_I already had a name._

"Well suck it up Ciel."

_My name is Āvāza._

"Then, well suck it up Āvāza." What annoyed him so much was that this so called 'Āvāza' would never leave him alone, and never got angry. Its voice was always calm.

_Thats better._

* * *

><p><em>He's going to hurt you.<em>

"Leave me alone Ciel!"

_My name is Āvāza._

"Who cares? Not me!" Sky snapped. At the moment he was trying to figure out how to tell Ty, his newest best friend, what he was.

_Well maybe if you let me help-_

"And screw it all up again? No way!" He exclaimed.

_I didn't try to._

"Whatever! The point was that YOU took control saying that YOU could help!"

_I'm only a-_

"A what? A human? No. A guide? No. A help whatsoever? NO!"

This happened to hurt the poor voice's feelings, and it became silent.

"Thats better."

* * *

><p><em>Sky stop, this can't be healthy!<em>

"He didn't believe me! He thought I was joking! JOKING!" Sky exclaimed passing back and forth.

_You haven't slept for days._

"And YOU haven't shut up for days."

_Because I've been trying to get you to sleep. I'm tired too you know._

"How can you even get tired?!"

_Because just like you I need sleep._

"Too bad Ciel!"

_My name is Āvāza._

"Well its Ciel now!"

The voice's feeling were once again hurt.

Too bad Sky didn't know that she, Āvāza was only trying to help.

Āvāza, feeling lost whispered to herself these words.

_Can't you just see I'm trying to help you._

* * *

><p><em>Sky. He's coming.<em>

"Don't you think I don't already know that!?"

Āvāza sighs, but not loud enough for Sky to hear her.

_Sky be careful._

"Whatever Ciel."

_Sky just try not to get killed. _Āvāza said in her annoying little monotone voice.

"No promises."

Āvāza couldn't take the urge anymore, and snapped at him.

_I'm sick of this Sky! Everything I do to try to help you, but doesn't seem to matter to you does it!? _

Sky was honestly in shock. Ciel never showed any emotion. In his head Āvāza sighed.

_I thought so._ She said back in her monotone voice.

For once, Sky actually felt a little bad.

* * *

><p>Sky was covered in blood an asleep, leaving Āvāza to float around in his mind.<p>

She felt bad to be honest. Notch sent her to protect Sky and she was failing her job. Āvāza once again felt like she was lost, and maybe she was. Sky would never listen to her advice and it made her feel like their was nothing for her to do.

At first she had thought if she seemed like she didn't care, he would listen. But in the end, she was wrong. Like always.

* * *

><p><em>Sky…..<em>

"I know."

_Is it going to kill you?_

"Ty wouldn't."

_That isn't Ty._

For once Sky had nothing to say, so his response was….

"Shut up Ciel!" But with a grin.

Āvāza lightly smiled.

_My names Āvāza, meaning voice._

"So you're just a voice?"

She frowned.

_No._

"Then what are you?"

_I'm….. something._

"Welp, that helps."

Suddenly, Āvāza said something Sky didn't expect.

_Sky, what am I to you?_

"What do you mean?

_You know what I mean._

"I donno… an annoying voice?"

_Oh._

Was her last reply.

* * *

><p>Āvāza was gone.<p>

A few days ago Sky realized that the 'annoying voice' that was always taking to him, was silent.

To bad Sky never knew that Āvāza was more than a voice. She was a Revenge Demon. Something that was told to be extinct. To bad Sky never knew that if Āvāza passed her task sent by Notch that she would be there. _Right_ there. Standing right in front of Sky. But no. Sky would never know that he sent her to her death.

If Sky wasn't so stubborn, Āvāza would still be alive. But she wasn't. To him she was just a voice.

* * *

><p><strong>What did I do? DID I JUST DO THIS!?<strong>

**Welp if you enjoyed, just review. Tell me, yay? Nay? **

**You decide.**

**~MyBrokenHeart123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Cold**

"Hey Witch! Aren't you gonna play with us?!" Kids, or a young girls so-called friends yelled at her. The young girl turned away tears forming in her eyes.

"No." She relied.

"Why not Sea?" A kind younger girl asked her.

"I'm busy Fire." Was all Sea said before walking away, Fire staring after her.

It happened all the time. The older kids teased her for being a magic user, she tried to walk away, then she was forced to play with them. It was a rare occasion for her to be able to walk away without a bruise.

So in this moment, even though she was about to cry, she was happy.

Now only if she remembered the way home.

But she didn't, so she just meandered along an old trail. _I hope I don't get lost_, she told herself. Sea wished the kids at school hadn't taken her spellbook, then she could try a spell to show her the way.

* * *

><p>Sea was cold. Too cold.<p>

The young sorceress let out a cough, and grabbed her robe to try to hold it closer. She was stumbling across her own feet stepping and crushing any plant that got in her way. She didn't expect a full out snow storm. She didn't expect a storm whatsoever saying that Autumn hadn't ended yet.

"Krýo na zestatheí." Sea mumbled, pointing at herself. A spark of pure white started at her fingertip and flew at her. When it hit the sorceress all the snow that was on her disappeared, leaving her warm.

She didn't know many spells yet, and it was pretty hard to learn saying books of magic were hard to find, and the one she had was gone, but she was happy she was able to learn that one. But still, Sea was tired and the storm wasn't going to stop anytime soon. New snowflake were already starting to cover her, and she wasn't sure if she had the energy to cast the spell again.

She searched her brain for anymore spells that could help her, but she was to cold to think straight. She new one spell that _could_ help, but she wasn't sure if she could complete it. She hadn't yet.

She knew it wasn't worth it, but she had no idea where she was and it was her last chance. But she _couldn't _she always messed it up, making a mess of her already cluttered room.

"Maybe its worth a shot," She muttered, stepping over a fallen branch. "But maybe its not."

It couldn't work, it never worked when she tried it at home why would it be any different here? It wouldn't.

Sea sighed and pushed back her ocean colored hair, noticing the slight frost on her hand her asked herself, _What choice do I have? No matter what I'll die so its worth a shot._

"Kratí̱ste mou zestó megálos theós tou Cheimó̱na!" She chanted loudly. Like what she expected, the god she was begging to wasn't in a good mood.

Sea fell to her knees in pain. One spell was all it took from life or death, and she fell asleep from complete exhaustion, and the blizzard went on.

**!~A POV Skip~!**

Seto was out gathering Frost Blossoms, which only grew on the day the first snow of a year happened. It was actually quite useful in his potions, even thought it was a pain to gather. He was siniping one, and it was quite difficult even with his great use of magic.

"Kópste stélechos tou ánthous!" He shouted, and soon the flower fell, stem gone.

Seto picked it up gently and put it in his pack. He continued on, looking for more of the blooms.

To be honest, he hadn't expected the first snow to be so soon, but it was out of his hands.

Seto continued on, collecting Frost Blooms as he went. It was disappointing that there was this much snow. There was too much snow and it was starting to cover the blossoms, tainting them.

Once again Seto found a bloom that was ruined, and he almost passed it. He pause, taking one more glance at the flower.

In that one glance he noticed something.

The bloom wasn't _completely_ ruined, yet only stepped on.

That gave him one question. Who could have stepped on it?

No one ever came out this way from the city, making it the perfect area for his home. But saying that, who was coming near his home? It couldn't be any of his 'friends', saying that he told them to never come back here, to never speak to him again.

So to be honest, this was pretty odd in his case.

A little too odd.

Seto let out a dry laugh. He was making a big deal out of a squashed flower! It could've just been an animal!

The sorcerer gave the bloom one more look and continued on. It was the once in a year bloom he was looking for, so here the squashed flower wasn't a big deal. At least… not yet.

* * *

><p>"Kópste stélechos tou ánthous!" Seto shouted once again. The Frost Bloom fell, stem gone. The sorcerer picked up the blossom, and went on his way.<p>

He had almost gotten an amount of fifty blooms, though for them to survive him another year he would need another hundred.

He let out a sigh, and shoved the flower in his bag as he went on his way. Its been an hour and he's only gotten twenty more than he had before.

So, it was getting pretty frustrating.

And the storm was getting worse as he walked on. _Maybe I should go home_, Seto thought to himself.

He knew staying out her when weather is getting this bad is deadly, even for a sorcerer as high as him. So agreeing with his conscious, he began his trek home.

Then Seto saw it. The small flash of torque that kept his attention.

When he got a closer look, he immediately rushed forward.

That flash of color happened to be a girl. A girl in a sorcerer robe.

**!~A POV Skip~!**

_The black was so comforting. It felt like a warm blanket, yet at the same time, a cold fresh icecube. Sea didn't ever want to leave this safe place._

'Sea will you play with us?' _A voice in her conscious asked her._

"_No." She mumbled in reply._

'Hey Witch, why not?' _Another voice added. _'You scared?'

"_No, j-just leave me alone!" Sea begged. The silence was so comforting before, what happened? She thought._

'Sea why not?' _A familiar voice asked her._

"_Fire, I already told you, I'm busy." She told the voice._

'Wake up.' _One of the voices said._

'Wake up and come back!' _Another voice told her._

"_No! I won't!" She cried. "Leave me alone!" Sea started to struggle. "Just leave me be!"_

'Calm down.' _A new voice said. With that Sea started to struggle more, and before she knew it, the black was gone._

But it was replaced by white light.

"Hey, can you hear me?" A voice asked her. From the sound of the voice, Sea knew that it had to be a boy.

"W-Where a-am I?" Sea mumbled. Where did the black go? Did she get away? Soon the shining white light faded, and in front of her vision appeared a young man wearing a oh-so-memorable sorcerer robe.

"You're at my house." He answered simply.

"W-Who are you?" Sea managed to ask.

"I'm Seto, who are you?"

"S-Sea." She told him. "How d-did I get here?"

"I found you out cold." 'Seto' told her. Sea immediately brought her left hand to her face. Not a bit of frost.

"How did you," She asked in confusion, and looked passed the man. Behind him were bookcases, brewing stands and a big mess. "a-are you a…."

"Sorcerer?" He asked, finishing her sentence.

"Y-ya. A-re you a sorcerer?"

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT WAS THE START TO A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP(And maybe more..)! Sorry this chapter too so long guys! I'm sick and lazy, but mostly sick! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

**And just for the reference….**

**Krýo na zestatheí: Cold to warm.**

**Kratí̱ste mou zestó megálos theós tou Cheimó̱na: Keep me warm great God of Winter!**

**Kópste stélechos tou ánthous: Cut stem of flower.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~MyBrokenHeart123**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS! GUESS WHAT! I'VE BEEN ON FANFICTION FOR OVER A YEAR! I'M UPDATING EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES TODAY! CHECK THEM OUT!**

**Chapter 4: The Devil Within: Real Love**

**(Song info at bottom)**

**-*WARNING! PART NEAR END **_**VERY**_ **GORY!*-**

* * *

><p><em>I will keep quiet<em>

_You won't even know I'm here_

* * *

><p>"Um, Shadow this doesn't feel right… What did he do?" I asked my master.<p>

"You know Ender. He's a friend of my brother. I won't stop until I hurt Seto as much as he hurt me." Shadow snapped.

"But Ty has nothing to do with-" She cut me off.

"He's a friend of my brother and I have to keep my cover image! You owe me Ender." She said narrowing her eyes. I let out a sigh, knowing I can't get out of this.

"Whats my cover name for this mission." I ask her.

"Enderlox." She stated. "Now go. Give Ty nightmares, make him fear you but not too quick. Remember what I told you."

"Yes Shadow."

"And remember, my name is not longer Shadow here. Its now… Liz." 'Liz' told me.

"Yes S-Liz." I stuttered. Her eyes narrow and she casts a spell, sending me into the mind of the well known Deadlox.

* * *

><p><em>You won't suspect a thing<em>

_You won't see me in the mirror_

* * *

><p>Deadlox was getting ready to do a map with one of his friends, thats something I could actually tell. Now all I have to do is make sure he doesn't see me, because that could ruin the entire plan. Why would it ruin the plan? Because I'm always underestimated. All girls are.<p>

He's walking towards the mirror! I've got to think fast!

I immediately think of what Ty looks like. Red eyes. Longish red/brown hair. Green headphones. The idea of what I'll appear like made me smile.

And I thought of my appearance just in time.

All he saw was his normal reflection. His reflection being me.

* * *

><p><em>But I crept into your heart<em>

_You can't make me disappear_

_Til I make you_

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks, and I knew what Shadow's disguise was. She was trying to turn everyone away from her own brother, Seto.<p>

Shadow told me carefully what to do before I came here and its time. Its time that Deadlox knows the nightmares. But I don't know if I can do it. He still hasn't done anything wrong. I'll wait for next week. Shadow told me not to rush the process.

Ty yawned and took his headphones off, then plopped onto his bed. It took awhile but after thirty minutes he fell asleep and I went into my form in the really world.

I was tired, and its impossible to sleep in someone's mind. Silly right?

So I took my place laying next to Deadlox. Once he woke up I would hide back in his mind.

I can't ruin my master's plan.

* * *

><p><em>I made myself at home<em>

_In the cobwebs and the lies_

* * *

><p>I had been begun to know Ty. Of course he still doesn't know me. I know how to get around his thoughts, how to make myself a home in an unused part of his mind, I felt, for once in my life, as if I was in control.<p>

I've also learned that he lies too much.

'I'm fine.' He tells his friends.

'Help me!' His mind begs.

* * *

><p><em>I'm learning all your tricks<em>

_I can hurt you from inside_

* * *

><p>Everyday I have nothing to do. Nothing to do but watch everything Ty does. I just want to sleep, but I can't let him see me.<p>

But observing can be interesting.

I've learned his comebacks to his friends when they tease him.

I've learned that when he's nervous he bites his bottom lip

I've learned how he teeth clinch if he's frighten.

I've learned everything.

And I'll use it to my advantage.

I can't ruin the plan.

* * *

><p><em>I made myself a promise<em>

_You would never see me cry_

_Til I make you_

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure if I could do this much more. It was getting boring watching him twenty-four-seven.<p>

But what breaks my heart is when he goes to the mirror.

He always sees a flash of me before I can mimic what he looks like. How he react scares me.

He looks frightened for a moment. Then he laughs. _He laughs!_

I'll give him his nightmare tonight. Thats that.

* * *

><p><em>You'll never know what hit you<em>

_Won't see me closing in_

* * *

><p>Ty was sound asleep, facing his doorway like normal. I let out one sigh and I put my pointer finger and my middle finger up to his temple.<p>

I gave him gruesome thoughts. Him turning into an evil version of himself. But what he looked like made me frown.

It looked just like me. Almost just like me. He had purple eyes, purple glowing headphones, wings, a tail, sharp pointy teeth. The only thing that was different was the hair. He had Ty's hair but a darker shade.

My hand that I wasn't using bawled up into a fist.

I gave him different thoughts. He was with his friends, having fun, joking, laughing. Then I changed it. He turned into the monster and killed them within a minute.

I then had him calm down and figure out what he did. I smirked at an idea I had, and I slid back into his mind, my body disappearing from beside him.

I was slightly going against Shadow. She said not to show myself, but I need to let him fear me, just like she said.

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna make you suffer<em>

* * *

><p>I rushed into his dream- well, a nightmare now. Ty was looking in fear at his hands. His hands were covered in a scarlet liquid that I was all too familiar with. I teleported quickly behind him, he still had the wings and the tail. I smirk. <em>Perfect<em>.

"You did this to them." I murmured in his ear. He turned around, most likely trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. I teleport to the other side of him. His teeth were clenched. He's scared. Of me.

"I di-didn't try to!" He cried out, looking all around, trying to spot me. I became invisible, I don't want to ruin the fun yet.

"Or so you say. You looked like you were enjoying it." I state simply.

"I-I wasn't!"

"Or so you wish. I saw you laughing, smiling." I tell him, my smirk turning into a snarling look.

"W-who are you?" He shouted.

"Your worst Nightmare."

"Show yourself!" He practically screamed.

"What if I don't want to?" I say with a pur.

"I-I'll make you!" He screeched.

"You'll regret it."

"I DEMAND YOU TO!"

"What the host wants, the host gets." I state, with a devilish smirk growing back on my face. I slowly let myself become visible, making sure to build suspense.

* * *

><p><em>This hell you put me in<em>

_I'm underneath your skin_

* * *

><p>When Ty had spotted me, he had let out a terrified yelp, and tried to back away. I frowned.<p>

"Y-You're that monster!" He stuttered out.

"Who's the real monster here young Deadlox?" I snarled at him.

"You are!" He shouted back.

"Or so you think." I replied.

"Who are you!" He questioned, hands balled into fists.

"I already told you." I started with a grin, showing off all my teeth. "I'm your greatest Nightmare, you deepest weakness." He looked at me in complete fear.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I let out a sigh.

"You don't want to play a guessing game?" I ask him, holding a hand out to my side, palm facing upward. I slowly grow an Ender Sphere in my hand. "Or would you rather play dodge ball?"

"WHATS YOUR NAME!?"

* * *

><p><em>The devil within<em>

_You'll never know what hit you_

* * *

><p>"My name is yours, and yours alone." I state, circling around him with frightening speed.<p>

"M-my name?"

"Maybe, I should rephrase that…" I teleport behind him.

"W-wha-" He tried to say, but I cut him off by whispering in his ear.

"I'm Enderlox, the being you should fear more than Herobrine. Because Herobrine doesn't know every little thing about you."

With that, I had him jolt awake.

* * *

><p><em>I will be here<em>

_When you think you're all alone_

* * *

><p>I was watching his every movement after that. He was scared of me and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.<p>

And I still believe that Ty doesn't deserve this. Shadow just wanted her revenge on her brother, but what is this helping? Now he was hiding in his room, but none of his friends have come along yet, so at the moment it's not a big deal.

I wanted to talk to him. Tell him why I'm torturing him with nightmares.

But I can't, because thats not a part of the plan.

Ty feels alone, and I can't change that. Because he's not sure if I'm even real.

* * *

><p><em>Seeping through the cracks<em>

_I'm the poison in your bones_

* * *

><p>He loathed me, I was sure of it. I had stopped trying to look like him when he went to the mirror, so, in fact, he was terrified of me.<p>

And I hated it.

He thought that I was out to get him, he despised me. But I told him many times that I loved the way he hated me.

He scowled.

* * *

><p><em>My love is your disease<em>

_I won't let it set you free_

_Til I break you_

* * *

><p>Ty knew I took a liking to him. <em>He knew it<em>. So he used it against me. It was frustrating. What made it worse was that I didn't have the guts to take control of him.

What made that so bad was the fact that taking over was a part of the plan.

I was going off course from the plan.

Shadow isn't going to be happy.

I'll give him a nightmare to make up for it.

Or I could do something worse….

* * *

><p><em>You'll never know what hit you<em>

* * *

><p>Ty was doing parkour with his friends, making it look like he got over the nightmares. I'm gonna make him regret it. I'd never showed up where only one person could see me, but I guess I will. He hates me, so I'll give him something to <em>really<em> hate.

Even though he's not just with his friends and a few other people are around, I close my eyes, and cast a small spell. I appear right behind him, for all his friends to see, but they can't. Only the 'great' Deadlox can.

* * *

><p><em>Won't see me closing in<em>

* * *

><p>When he spotted me he let out a frightened yelp, drawing the attention of his friends.<p>

"Hey Ty, you okay?" One of them asks, well the one who asks being Sky or otherwise know as Adam.

"Y-Ya, I'm fine." He says, sending me a glare. I give him a smirk.

"What? Don't want me to show myself?" I tease. He doesn't respond, probably not to worry his friends more.

I frown. Was his friends more important than me? I let out a laugh.

"Have it your way."

"Wha-" He tries to say, but he's too late.

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna make you suffer<em>

_This hell you put me in_

_I'm underneath your skin_

* * *

><p>"Hi there." I say, parkouring a few blocks forward, nering everyone else.<p>

"Ah!" Adam let out a shriek. I lash my tail.

"Aw, its so sad that I have to hurt you, otherwise you would all be great pets!" I say with a dry laugh.

"Who are you!?" The one known as Jason asks.

"Oh, Ty didn't tell you about me?" I say in fake shock. "How odd…" Ty glares at me, eyes narrowing.

"He asked, WHO ARE YOU!" Adam bellows.

"Me?" I mock. "I'm Enderlox."

* * *

><p><em>The devil within<em>

_You'll never know what hit you_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>(<strong>__**Watch out!**__**VERY GORY!)**_

They just stare at me in shock- or anger. I can't really tell.

I smile, bearing my razor sharp teeth. I whip my black demonic wings out as I zoom towards Jason, striking him with my claws, then gouging them deep into his neck making sure that when I remove my claws, his throat comes out with them. Blood pours from the gaping hole I had just ripped into his body seconds before, making everyone around me either gape, or let out a blood-curdling scream, except Jason whose lifeless corpse lies mangled on the cold hard ground.

"Who's next?" I exhale like a megalomaniac, my head tilting slightly. The people around who are strangers to both me and the victim start to scatter, and try to make a breakaway. I sneer, and speed towards a group of them.

This time, I do something different. For the first person, who happens to be a girl, I get up close and with my claws I grasp a fist full of her hair. Almost yanking it out, I use my other hand and grasp her neck. With a slight pull, I yank her head from atop her body. I toss her lifeless head carelessly behind me, and move onto a new victim to hunt.

And hunt I do. The next person, who happened to be standing in shock next to the girl, unlike what I've done to all prey before, I dig my claws into his right arm, letting the blood seep downwards. I then chomp down on his forearm, letting him scream out in agony. I dig my pointed teeth deeper till I can feel the bone. The metallic taste of metal coming from the blood makes me pull away, and I quickly lay a blow to his neck.

I let the other stranges run away, and I turn back to face my prize, Ty, blood dripping off my teeth.

"Now who wants to play?" I cackle out. Ty and his two friends who are still alive are surrounding Jason, sending startled glares up at me.

I get no reply, so I soar over to them, and hear a few frightened screeches echo throughout the room.

"Now do I have your attention?" I inquire, having my wings expand to their full wingspan. "Or do I need to shed more blood to make you understand?"

The one named Mitch, tries to speak, but I don't let him. I reach into his mouth and grab his red moist tongue, I dig my claws into the bottom. Mitch tries to let out a scream, but before it leaves his lips I rip his tongue out, releasing a warm scarlet substance into his mouth. I then proceed to dig my claws into his skull as Adam tries to stop me.

Mitch falls limp and I lay my foot onto Adam's chest. I proceed to push him with my foot like a push-kick, sending the annoyance backwards.

"Why are you doing this!" He cries out. "What did we do to you?"

"You did nothing to me. I'm just helping out a friend." I tell him with a smirk.

"Stop this!" Ty cried out. "I can't see you hurt anymore of my friends!" I tilt my head to the side.

"Can't you see Ty? I don't want to kill them. I just want you to love me, they're just competition." I tell him, spitting some blood I still had in my mouth to the side.

"I won't love you! Never!" He shouted.

"Can't you see….." I trailed off lyrics popped into my head, so I tried that approach. "_I tried to be the lover to your nightmare… Look what you made of me…"_

Adam tried to say something, but I didn't want his to ruin this moment, I twisted his head off of his body, and continued with the song.

"_Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear… Look what you made of me….. Look what you made of me…. I'll make you see…"_ I sung softly, closing in on him.

"Shut up!" He exclaims. "I don't love you and I never will!" I frown. This wasn't going my way.

"I should have just followed Shadow's plan completely, and I would have never have fallen in love with you!" I cried. "I was trying to protect you!" I tried to get closer to him.

"Get away from me!" He screamed.

"B-But…" I trailed off. I didn't know love. I wasn't even sure if I still knew him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried. "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" My heart hardens. I should have just listened to my master and everything would have been fine.

"Fine. Have it your way." I say simply, my eyes narrowing. I put Deadlox in a headlock, wrapping my arm around his neck. I pull it tight, wrapping my other arm around him too, stopping the oxygen flow to his brain, choking and disabling him. "All I wanted was for you to love me." I say as I tighten my grip. "I guess I didn't get what I wanted." His body releases the tension it had been holding moments ago. This boy is dead.

I then realised what I did. And I cry for the first time in my long life.

I guess I may have actually loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey my heartbreakers! If you think I cut off the song, then you are correct! I got lazy and this chapter was getting long!<strong>

**The song was 'The Devil Within' by Digital Daggers!**

**Now, replies to the reviews of last chapter!**

_**Bwi**_**(Guest): I don't know if I'll continue that chapter, I liked where I left it off…**

**Well thats it! Don't forget to review! I love the feedback! I also have a question…**

**Q: Did this chapter make you cry?**

**I'd love to know! But for now…...**

**See y'all on the flipside! Bye!**

**~MyBrokenHeart123**


	5. One Story, Your Choice

_**If your reading this... The story your reading lost the competition I had...**_

_**It was what story I should continue...**_

_**BUT DON'T WORRY! **_

_**The story you are reading right now is never going to be over!**_

_**Once I finish 'The Hunger Games(A Team Crafted FanFic)' I'll have your guys vote again!**_

_**If you hate to wait and want to know why I'm doing this to you, PM me!**_

_**I have my reasons!**_

_**Welp... that's it so...**_

_**See y'all on the fli- wait... I can't say that... I'll see y'all in a different story(For now...) BYE!**_

_**~MyBrokenHeart123**_


End file.
